


Songs for inspiration

by AwatereJones



Series: Ianto Strikes Back [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So the team has been listening to Gwen's Christmas CD all afternoon and it was starting to grate. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer seemed a favorite, followed by Let it Snow and it was a race to see who went insane first.





	

Ianto, the snot-nosed Tea-boy  
had a little button nose.  
And when he's come in from outside,  
you would even say it glows.

All of the other teammates  
used to beg for coffee and tea.  
They always let the tea-boy  
get warm with the Boss, then forget about me.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
I had an epiphany:  
Ianto with his nose so bright,  
He had it up the boss' butt at night

Then how the Captain loved him  
as he shouted out with glee,  
Ianto the snot-nosed tea-boy,  
you'll get up here and go down on me

Ianto paused as he listened to the song Owen was singing down in the med-bay and his hands tightened on the tray he was carrying.

Tosh watched as Ianto hurried away and sighed.

He looked way too excited for this to end well for Owen.

,

,

,

,

,

Oh the little prick's joke was frightful,  
But the revenge is so delightful,  
And since he'll have no place to go,  
Let It Go! Let It Go! Let It Go!

It won't show signs of stopping,  
And I've bought some corn for popping,  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let It Go! Let It Go! Let It Go!

When the pterodactyl is on the floor,  
How he'll scream, rage and roar!  
But if he's lucky I'll call her back in time,  
Don't worry, I know he'll be fine.

The pterodactyl is slowly creeping,  
And, Owen, will soon be weeping,  
But until he's sorry and tells me so,  
I'll let her Go! Let her Go! Let her Go!


End file.
